Adu Panco
by otp ku tercintahh
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika asano gakushuu tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas 3e dan menggajak karma adu panco? akankah niat tersembunyi asano terjalankan? saya gak pinter bikin summary mending langsung dibaca ajah :v
hehehe...ini fanfic pertama saya jika fanfic ini ooc atau ada yang

kurang tolong dimaklumi karena saya kurang pengalaman. yuk kita simak ceritanya~

Saat ini kelas 3E sudah sepi dan semua penghuni kelas sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing kecuali, hanya akabane karma seorang yang sekarang ini sedang malas pulang ke rumah dan ingin bersantai-santai dulu. Ia duduk layaknya bos sambil bermain game konsolnya dikelas

"greeek" suara pintu kelas terdengar bergeser dan asano gakushuu pun memunculkan batang hidungnya di kelas 3E

"ada urusan apa kau kemari?" kata karma yang hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

"ah..sebenarnya aku hanya iseng datang kemari, sudah lama aku tidak melihat rival ku" kata asano sambil tersenyum miring dan melipatkan ke dua tangannya.

"hmm..kalau memang hanya itu tujuanmu lebih baik kau pulang saja, melihatmu rasanya aku jadi kesal dan ingin menghajarmu"

 _ah..kenapa dia datang disaat seperti ini sih, waktu pribadiku benar-benar terganggu gerutu karma dalam hati._

"hee... memangnya kamu bisa? kamu aku ini sebenarnya lebih kuat dari kamu, kamu tahu?" kata asano dengan nada mengejek masih sama dengan posisi tubuh yang sebelumnya

"hah? jangan biacara sembarangan kamu, pasti aku lah yang lebih kuat. Kamu itu paling taunya cuma belajar, berantem aja gak pernah" kata karma tidak terima di ejek rivalnya ini

"aku ini sebenarnya kuat tapi aku tidak suka menunjukkannya dan membuat onar sepertimu" kata asano bersender pada dingding sambil melipat tangannya dengan tatapan mengejek

"apa kamu bilang!" karma langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan muncul urat-urat di dahinya

"sudahlah dari pada kita ribut lebih baik kita adu panco saja" kata asano sambil berjalan menuju tempat karma

"hah! jadi itu maumu datang kemari? Baiklah sini kau kuladeni" sepertinya karma termakan provokasinya asano

Sekarang mereka duduk bersebrangan dengan meja di tengah-tengah mereka, mereka mulai menggenggam tangan lawan siap adu panco. Asano dalam hati menyeringai puas dalam hati karna, karma sudah berhasil kena jebakkan modusnya.

Adu panco sudah dimulai, ternyata asano lebih kuat dari dugaannya. Ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga tetapi tangan asano belum bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan wajahnya kelihatan tenang-tenang saja, tanpa kesusahan menahan kekuatan tangan karma. Karma jadi kesal dan merasa terhina dibuatnya, kalau memang asano lebih kuat darinya kenapa ia tidak langsung mengalahkannya saja?

Ah...sepertinya karma masih belum tau alibinya asano yang pengen lama-lamaan menggenggam tangan karma, maklum belum sah pacaran kapan lagi bisa pegang tangan si doi lama-lamaan gini kalau bukan saat adu panco.

"argghh... sial! hei! Kau itu sedang bermain-main dengan ku ya? Kalau memang kau ini lebih kuat dari ku kenapa tidak langsung kau kalahkan saja aku, pakai sok bergaya seakan-akan tenaga ku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan mu gitu?" kata karma yang mulai kesal karna merasa dirinya direndahkan oleh rival satu nya ini.

"negatif sekali pikiranmu karma, kalau adu panco denganmu sampai besokpun tidak akan kulepaskan tangan mu" kata asano sambil menyeringai

"hah! maksudmu? kau ini benar-benar menghinaku, ayolah serius atau aku akan menghajarmu bagaimanapun caranya" kata karma sudah tidak sabar dengan asano yang sedang mempermainkan dirinya

"baiklah, kalau itu maumu" asanopun menghela nafas kecewa dan mulai menjatuhkan tangan karma

"huhh...lihat saja lain kali aku yang akan mengalahkanmu" katanya sambil merenggangkan pergelangan tangannya.

"tidak perlu repot-repot soalnya kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku dalam adu kekuatan tapi-"

"sialan kau! Sudahlah berantem sini" kata karma sambil mencengkram kemeja asano

"dasar aku belum selesai bicara juga, meskipun kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku tapi kau sudah berhasil menaklukkan hati ku" kata asano sambil menyeringai melihat kearah karma

Mata karma langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar asano berbicara seperti itu dan ia pun langsung melepas cengkraman tangannya.

"WTF!?ngomong apa kamu barusan aku gk ngerti, coba ulangi lagi dan aku akan menghajarmu" kata karma yang sedang kesal dengan wajahnya yang merah padam

"hehehe tenang karma jangan marah dengan wajah merah gitu kamu jadi kelihatan lucu, tsundere tuh emang beda ya gk rugi deh ngejahilin kamu" kata asano sambil menopang dagunya gemas melihat karma yang tsundere seperti itu, rasanya jadi ingin cepat-cepat meresmikannya menjadi uke dan kalau bisa melahapnya sekarang juga.

Karma yang gak terima di katai tsundere itu pun langsung menghantam asano dengan kepalan tangannya, sayangnya pukulan tangan karma langsung ditahan dengan cepat. Asano pun mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menarik tangan karma sampai mereka berdua cukup dekat untuk saling berbisik satu sama lain dan asano pun mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga karma.

"akabane karma, apa kau ingin menjadi pacar ku?" asano membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan nada yang seduktif dan berniat untuk menggoda karmanya lebih jauh lagi.

Karma yang mendengar suara seksi asano langsung tersentak kaget dan membulatkan matanya dan oh...jangan lupa dengan wajahnya, yang sekarang ini sedang memerah sama seperti rambutnya. Karmapun langsung manjauh dari asano dan bangkit berdiri

Asano yang melihat reaksi karma tersebut ingin sekali memeluknya, sayangnya masih ada meja yang di pakai buat adu panco tadi menjadi penghalang mereka. Asano pun mencium tangan karma sambil tersenyum menggoda

" bagaimana jawaban mu?"

Karma yang melihat tangannya diciumpun wajahnya makin memerah, merasa sangat malu dihadapan asano ia pun menundukkan dan memalingkan wajahnya

"berisik! kamu ini bego ya mana mungkin aku mau dengan orang idiot sepertimu" katanya dengan suara yang mengecil karna, saat ini rasanya ia ingin kabur saja dari kelas dengan kecepatan sama seperti koro sensei karna terlalu malu.

Asano yang kaget dan baru pertama kali melihat reaksi karma yang begitu menggemaskan ini pun semakin ingin menggodanya.

"hmmm aku gak mendengar kau bicara apa tadi, coba kau tatap mata ku dan bicara dengan lantang" padahal ia tadi jelas-jelas mendengar omongan karma

Ugghh...karma sudah tidak tahan ia ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari sini, tapi apa daya tangannya masih di genggam.

"berisik! Cepat lepaskan tangan mu dulu bodoh"

"tidak akan sampai kau bilang iya aku bersedia" katanya dengan tegas dan tersenyum menyeringai membuat karma jadi makin kesal.

"grrr yang benar saja?! Aku tidak akan pernah bilang iya bodoh!" kata karma sambil berteriak kencang dan mulai merasa malu dan marah karna digoda terus-terusan

Asano pun berdiri dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, sangat dekat bahkan tidak sampai 5 cm

"Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau bilang iya, berhati-hatilah sayang kau tidak akan bisa lari dari ku sebelum kau bilang " iya" mengerti?"

Karma yang sempat membeku dan blushing pun, langsung mendorong tubuh asano menjauh.

"argghh! idiot! Terserah mu lah aku ingin pulang " kata karma langsung berbalik dan menyambar tas miliknya, lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan asano yang menyeringai sendiri memikirkan rencana apa yang akan dia buat agar karma menjadi miliknya, mereka dari tadi tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok kuning besar sedang memata-matai mereka dari tadi dan sedang menulis sesuatu di notenya sambil tertawa.

"nurufufu"

END

bagaimana kesan readers yang membaca ini? apa ada yang kurang? jika ada tolong beri saran dan kritik yang membangun, agar saya bisa menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya ^-^


End file.
